The Music To My Heart
by Alexandria M
Summary: *Prequel to Life Unexpected* We know what happened between Roman Reigns and Jennifer Thomas but how did they get started? Roman Reigns was hooked on Jennifer Thomas the moment he met her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before or anyone he had ever seen. She had the hopes of being a musician while Roman hoped of being a football player. How do they bring their worlds together
1. The Beat of My Heart

***Here is my Roman and Jenn story. I hope that you like it. The prequel to Life Unexpected***

"Planning on getting laid tonight?" asks my friend Jack as we walk through the party a friend of ours from the football team is throwing a couple days before we start classes at Georgia Tech to celebrate the end of summer.

"I don't know," I say, "I'm not sure. I hope to but if not that's cool too," I say with a smile. "I don't know many people just yet."

"That's the best time to get laid," he says with a smile. "There are a lot of hot chicks here tonight. I bet you got a lot of chicks in high school didn't you?"

"Maybe," I say with a smile thinking about my high school days. I was quite the player in high school. I never didn't have a date, I had all the girls throwing themselves at me. I was voted Most Attractive in high school my senior year. The girls couldn't stay away. "Yeah I did," I say with a smile.

"I'm not surprised by that," he says. "So do you see anyone you like?" he asks as we scan the girls around us as I take a swig of beer looking at a few potential ladies.

"Maybe a few," I say with a smile as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks past me and does a double take. "Hey," I say with a smile as she waves to me. I shake my head as she keeps walking.

"What about that girl over there?" he asks pointing to a girl shoulder length black hair, tan skin, nice curves talking to a group of girls. "Do you like her?"

"I'm not sure," I say as I look at her. "She's not exactly my type," I say. "I don't think so."

"All right," he says as we look around the room a little more. "Over there," he says pointing to a group of three girls. "What about any of them?" he asks. "Especially that one right there with the blue eyes and dark hair, don't you think she's hot?" he asks.

"I know her," I say as I take a swig of beer.

"You know her?" he asks. "Is that a girlfriend or an ex or something like that?"

"Something like that," I say as I look at my best friend Rachel from high school. I didn't know she was into the party scene. This just isn't her but my attention is directed to one of the girls she is talking to. I can't see her face but from the back she doesn't look too bad. She has long curly dark brown hair that falls to the middle of her back, the perfect curves and beautiful olive colored skin.

"So you two aren't dating?" he asks.

"No we're not dating," I say not taking my eyes off the girl that Rachel is talking to. "But she is one of my best friends."

"Well, hook me up," he says, "If that's okay."

"You want me to hook you up with Rachel?" I ask.

"Rachel?" he asks.

"That's her name," I say.

"It's a pretty name and she's pretty hot," he says with a smile before taking a swig of his beer.

"You want me to introduce you to her?" I ask with an ulterior motive to see the girl she's talking to. I have never seen her before and I am curious to see what she looks like from the front.

"Yeah," he says. "Hook me up."

"All right," I say, "Come on," I say before taking a sip of beer before Jack and I make our way over to Rachel and her two friends. Jack and I appear next to the girl I was watching from behind facing Rachel. Rachel gets a big smile on her face. "Hey, Rach," I say with a smile as she wraps her arms around me. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," I say.

"My friends and I wanted to get out of our dorms for a little bit. I would like to say I'm surprised to see you here but I know you never miss a party."

"Never," I say with a smile, "besides the guy throwing the party is actually on the football team with me. He invited us. Are you having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile as the girl she was talking to turns around to face me. She is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined her to be. Her curly hair frames her face, she has the longest eyelashes and the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. Her mouth sculpted to perfection. She is breathtakingly beautiful. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as she is. "Roman," says Rachel trying to get my attention off of her friend.

"Hey," I say to her with a smile. "My name is Roman. What's your name?"

She clears her throat, her dark brown eyes locked on my blue-grey orbs and a hint of a smile on her lips. I can tell that she's nervous. "J-Jenn," she says.

"Don't be nervous," I say with a smile. "It's nice to meet you," I say with a smile as I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," she says putting her soft hand into mine. She has the longest fingers I have ever seen in my life and her nails trimmed to perfection. She smells of lavender. She is beautiful. She's not wearing much make up but her natural beauty is much better than any amount of makeup she could be wearing. Her hand still rests in mine and I can feel the spark between us. I don't want to let go but finally Rachel pulls our hands apart. "Sorry," she says with a shy smile.

"It's okay," I say with a smile not wanting to look away. I could look at her all day. She's a masterpiece of perfection in my eyes. I have seen a lot of girls but this one is different. She makes me feel different. Jack clears his throat. "Sorry, Rachel, this is my friend, Jack, Jack this is Rachel," I say.

"Nice to meet you," says Jack.

"Nice to meet you," says Rachel with a smile as they shake hands.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I say to Rachel and Jack, "I would like to go talk to Jenn for a little. I mean if that's all right with you," I ask her.

"Sure," she says with a smile of appreciation to Rachel.

"You two have fun," I say to Rachel as I walk off with Jenn so that I can talk to her and get to know her a little better. "So can I get you a drink or anything?"

"I'm good," she says holding up a red solo cup. "So you play football?"

"Yes," I say as we walk to the back door through a crowd of people. "I've been playing since I was a kid. I got a full scholarship here."

"That's cool," she says with a smile. She has a beautiful smile but her eyes I can't get over how beautiful they are. "I'm here on scholarship also," she says.

"Really?" I ask. "What sport do you play?"

"I don't play any sports," she says as we make our way to the back porch. We find a table to sit down at to talk.

"Academic scholarship then?" I ask crossing my ankle over my knee.

"Music scholarship," she says. "I am a musician."

"Oh wow," I say, "that's cool," I say with a smile. "So you play an instrument?"

"I play 5; the piano, violin, cello, clarinet and flute," she says with a smile. "I love music."

"Wow. That's impressive. I don't think I have a musical bone in my body. I'm impressed," I say.

"Thanks," she says with a smile.

"So what's your favorite instrument that you do play?"

"The piano is my favorite and the cello is my second favorite," she says. "I've been playing the piano since I was three years old and the cello since I was 5."

"Wow," I say. "Were you some musical prodigy?"

She laughs and says, "My parents believed that I was which is why they put me in piano lessons. They had this grand piano in their living room and when I was about 2 years old they said I climbed up on the bench and sat at the piano like a pro and started hitting the keys of course I wasn't reading notes or actually playing a song but they said my posture was so natural that they knew I was destined to be a musician and it all started when I was three."

"That's pretty cool," I say with a smile. "And you just picked up on it like that?"

"It did come naturally to me. At 5 I could play Beethoven. I love music."

"Well, Jenn, I think it's amazing that you're a musician and I am impressed by your talent."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "So do you come to a lot of parties?"

"Yeah pretty much," I say. "In high school I never missed a party. What about you?" I ask.

"No. Parties aren't really my scene. Rachel just wanted to get out for a little. I wasn't sure I wanted to but I'm glad I did now."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "So I assume you're a music major here?"

"Yes," she says, "and what about you, Mr. Football Player? What's your major?"

"Business," I say.

"Business wow," she says, "so are you dreaming of being some big CEO one day? I mean after your football career."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "I want to go to the NFL and play football. That's my dream. That's what I really want to do. If that doesn't work out then I plan to own a business someday."

"That's cool," she says. "I just want to be a musician. I want to work with music. My main goal is to go to New York and play in Juilliard's orchestra. That is my biggest dream but I think my parents want it more than I do."

"Juilliard is pretty impressive. I'm sure you'll make it there," I say with a smile as she smiles back at me. Her dark brown eyes meet mine and her long eyelashes flutter at me. I wrap my arm around her and we sit back and look at the night time sky together. "So where are you from? Are you from Georgia or where?"

"Florida," she says.

"Me too," I say, "what part?"

"The 850, Pensacola," she says shocking me.

"So am I," I say. "Is that how you know Rachel?"

"Rachel lived down the street from me in P-Cola. She is one of my best friends," she says.

"But you didn't go to our high school," I say.

"I didn't go to public school," she says, "for elementary school my parents sent me to a private school for music and then in middle school and high school my parents had me homeschooled so I could focus on my school work half the day and direct my attention to my music."

"I see," I say. "I can't believe that you've been best friends with Rachel and I have never met you."

"I didn't get much time to hang out," she says. "How do you know Rachel?"

"She's my best friend," I say. "I met her in high school. She was going through some tough times. I was there for her and helped her out. We became good friends."

"So you're the Roman she was always talking about."

"That would be me," I say with a smile as Rachel appears next to us. "Hey, Rach, do you want to join us?"

"No," she says, "I'm ready to go."

"All right," says Jenn. "I'm coming."

"Do you have to go?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says standing up. "I drove," she says, "I have to take her back to the dorm."

"You can't come back?" I ask as I stand up with her.

"No," she says, "It's getting late. I should get back."

"All right," I say, "It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too," she says with a smile. "Maybe we can talk again?"

"Yes," I say. "I would like that very much," I say with a smile. "You have a good night," I say with a smile.

"You too," she says before she walks away with Rachel.

"So you're not getting laid tonight either," says Jack.

"That girl is not the kind of girl you lay," I say. "She's too classy for that," I say and I am hooked on Jenn. "She's too beautiful for a one night stand." I don't know what it is about Jenn but I would like to know a lot more about her. I just don't know how Rachel is going to feel about that after everything we've gone through and been through.

**JENN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So did you have fun at that party tonight?" I ask as I am laying on my bed flipping through a magazine.

"It was okay," says Rachel. "That Jack guy was trying to get laid."

"Pathetic," I say with a laugh. "Why are men like that? I hate that."

"Me too," she says, "so did you have fun at the party? You seemed to have fun with Roman."

"I had a good time," I say with a smile as I think about Roman. He's like a Greek God. He's sculpted to perfection and his eyes are beyond beautiful. "So you know Roman really well right?"

"Yes," she says. "We're friends," she says, "why?"

"I was just wondering. Did you two ever you know? Hook up or ever have anything going on?"

"At one time we did hook up occasionally but it wasn't really anything," she says.

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

"Of course not," she says, "Roman and I are just friends. We're best friends," she says, "nothing more than that. Why are you asking this?"

"Because I think I like him," I say with a smile. "He's sweet and he's hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better but I wanted to make sure that was okay with you first."

"I don't care," she says, "but just watch out for Roman Reigns," she says, "he's not really the relationship kind of guy. He's more of a player. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. He doesn't really do that kind of thing."

"So you're saying there's no hope?" I ask.

"I'm not saying there's no hope. I'm just saying Roman knows what he wants and he is very good looking. He gets any girl that he wants and he uses that to his full advantage. He likes sex, Jenn, lots of it. I don't think you're ready to get involved with someone like Roman."

"He didn't seem like that tonight."

"He has game," she says, "trust me I know. He charms his way into the bedroom. Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

"No not really," I say. "I never really had time and my parents made me focus on my music and school work."

"I see," she says, "look I love you because you're my best friend and I love Roman cause he's my best friend. If you think this is going to work then you can try it out and see what happens but Roman is Roman. He's not the flowers and candy type of guy. He doesn't commit."

"Oh," I say feeling discouraged, "well, I guess then I just need to look somewhere else then."

"I'm not telling you to not try it out but I'm just telling you how Roman is. Just be careful with him."

"So you wouldn't be upset if something did happen between us?" I ask.

"Of course not," she says with a smile. "It's not like we are in a relationship or ever really had a relationship. We just had sex a few times. It's not a big deal."

"As long as you don't mind," I say.

"I don't mind but like I said, Roman is not the flowers, hearts and candy type of guy but who knows maybe you will be able to tame him. I don't know."

"Thanks, Rachel," I say. "I need to think about this but he is hot."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Believe me I know."

***A/N: So what did you think? Is this a keeper yes or no? And what do you think about Rachel? Is she just warning Jenn about Roman to be a good friend or is it something more? What do you think of Jenn and Roman hitting it off so well? Do you think Jenn could be the woman to tame Roman and if so do you think it's going to take a lot of work? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. I Need it To Be Okay

***I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and it was greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW***

"How are you doing?" I ask my best friend Rachel as we're sitting down to have lunch together.

"I'm doing all right," she says. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," I say with a smile. I asked Rachel to lunch to get a little more information on her friend and to see if Jenn would be interested on going out on a date with me. I want to know what she likes and doesn't like, what she looks for in a guy. I just want to know and since her and Rachel are best friends I figured she could help me out. It may be a conflict of interest because of how involved Rachel and I were in high school. "What do you think of Georgia so far?"

"I like it. It's a lot different than Pensacola but it's a nice different. I like it."

"Do you think that you're going to like Georgia Tech?"

"I think so," she says with a smile. "What do you think of Georgia?"

"It's a nice place."

"And how is football going?"

"It's going really well. We have our first game next week. Are you coming to watch me play?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she says with a smile. "I'm glad that you're playing football in college. I know how much you want this and how much you want to go to the NFL," she says as she dips her fry in ketchup.

"Yeah," I say, "My main goal is to get to the NFL but at least I know if that doesn't' work out that I will have a college degree to do some business work."

"That's true," she says. "I don't know if I could really see you as the businessman suit wearing type of guy. I've only known you as the football player in high school."

"Are you trying to say I'm sloppy and I can't clean up nice?" I ask.

"Of course not I saw you go to prom and I saw you at graduation you looked good. I'm just saying your attention span is not the greatest to do a desk job 9-5."

I let out a small laugh and say, "you'd be surprised. So you didn't like Jack last night?"

"Jack? That guy you tried to set me up with?"

"Yeah him," I say with a smile, "you didn't' like him?"

"He was okay but he wasn't exactly my type. He kept trying to get laid and he was trying too hard. He's definitely not my type."

"I know," I say with amusement as I take a bite of my burger.

"So you knew he wasn't my type and tried to hook us up anyway?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Roman Reigns," she says, "I should punch you."

"Go ahead," I say as I wipe my mouth with a napkin and then offer my arm for her to punch. "I only introduced you so that I could see Jenn and talk to her."

"Oh yes, Jenn," she says, "and I'm not going to punch you. I wouldn't want to mess up your throwing arm."

"Oh, Baby Girl, you don't have to worry about that. And yes, Jenn," I say, "She seems like a nice girl."

"She's a very nice girl," she says.

"And she's beautiful," I say with a smile as I think about Jenn and her olive colored skin, her perfect curves, her beautiful curly hair and her big beautiful dark brown eyes complete with her long eyelashes. She is the look of perfection in my book.

"She's beautiful," she says, "but she's not your type Roman. You don't like girls like her."

"Any girl is my type really," I say.

"She doesn't put out," she says, "She's not that kind of girl. She isn't into getting laid. Let me do my best to describe her."

"Please enlighten me," I say before I take a bite of a French fry.

"She's very delicate. She has a heart of gold, Roman she's probably one of the sweetest women you'll ever meet. She likes to help people and do things for other people but she has lived a very sheltered life. She went to a private school for elementary school and was homeschooled till she graduated. Her parents have one thing in mind for her future and that's her getting into Juilliard to play in the orchestra. She has no time for guys and if she does she doesn't want someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" I ask. "Because that almost sounded offensive. I'm not a bad guy, Rachel, you know that."

"I know that but I just don't think you're the guy she's looking for. She's into the flowers, the hearts and the candy. We all know you're not about the flowers, hearts and candy."

"So she likes romance and she's the flowers, hearts and candy type of girl," I say with a smile. "I'm sure I could become romantic and get into the flowers, hearts and candy for her. She's too beautiful not to."

"And I wasn't beautiful enough?" she asks piercing me with her deep blue eyes.

"Rachel, don't get me wrong you're very beautiful and I like you but you and I we're not relationship material. Our relationship is different."

"Yeah I'm the girl you come to when you want to get laid."

"That's not true," I say, "You know that. I care a lot about you. You're my best friend Rachel and you know me better than anyone. I don't want to ruin our friendship with the whole relationship thing."

"Whatever, Roman," she says, "so you like Jenn?"

"Yes I do," I say. "I would like to take her out on a date but I want to make sure you're okay with that."

"You want to go out on a date?" she asks as if it's a foreign concept.

"Yes," I answer, "what's wrong with me wanting to take her out on a date?"

"Because you're Roman Reigns and you don't date," she says. "You've never been on a date."

"There's a first time for everything," I say, "I told you. I like Jenn and I want to take her out on a date. I want to get to know her. I would like a lot to happen between us but I can't get there unless I take her out on a date first."

"Roman," she says, "I really don't think she's your type and I don't think you're hers."

"You keep saying that like you don't want me to date her. Let her find out for herself and let me find out for myself if we are each other's types. I know you're friends with both of us but I would like to find out for myself. I just want you to tell me you're okay with me taking your friend out on a date."

"Roman," she says, "I'm sorry. I don't see you changing too much for her. She's an innocent girl. You are far more advanced than she is."

"Some people are worth changing for and maybe I don't want the reputation in college that I had in high school. Yeah it was great having girls throw themselves at me and all that but I really want to start to get serious. You know think about marriage and maybe kids further down the road. I don't' want to make my college life all about getting laid by different girls I want something serious."

"And you want it with Jenn," she says with hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just I don't know maybe I shouldn't talk to Jenn. I don't want that coming between you and me."

"No," she says, "I'm not going to stop you. It's okay if you want to date her or go out on a date with her. Like you said, we're just friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"Best friends," I say with a smile. "So you wouldn't mind me asking Jenn out on a date?"

"No," she says. "If that's what you want to do then go ahead and do it, Roman. I'm not going to stop you but she is not the woman that's going to throw herself at your feet. She's delicate and you better not break her heart."

"She doesn't have to throw herself at my feet," I say with a smile. "I'm willing to throw myself down at her feet and I would never think about breaking her heart. I could never do that to her." I say with a smile.

"Wow," she says, "you do have it bad for her don't you?"

"Yes," I say, "I don't know what it is about her, Rachel. I really don't know but there's just something different about her. She makes me feel different. She makes me want MORE than my usual lifestyle. I will do the flowers, candy and cards thing as long as I can have her in my life."

"Wow," she says, "I'm impressed."

"I know," I say, "I've got it bad. I told you she makes me feel different. I have never had these _feelings_ before."

"Sounds like you've fallen for her," she says, "and honestly I'm not surprised. Like I said, Jenn is a nice girl and she's got the biggest heart you'll ever see. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't," I say. "Trust me."

"All right," she says before we go onto finish our lunch so that I can go to work out at the gym.

A few hours after I am done working out at the gym I decide to take a walk on campus just to clear my head and have a little bit of a better idea of where I am going on Monday when classes start. As I am walking through a courtyard I bump into someone because my attention is elsewhere. "I'm sorry," I say as I look down at the girl on the ground. "I wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry," I say putting my hand out for her.

She looks up at me with her dark brown eyes through her long eyelashes. I smile as I see Jenn on the ground as she puts her hand into mine. I pull her up from the ground a little too hard so that she falls into me, our foreheads touching and the electricity flowing as my arm wraps around her waist and her hand on my chest. Her dark eyes looking back into my grey eyes and her perfect sculpted lips parted as she breathes heavily. "It's. It's okay," she says.

"I'm sorry," I say with a smile as I let her go. "It's Jenn right?"

"Yes," she says with a beautiful smile showing off her perfect white teeth. Her long hair is pulled up into a messy bun and I can see her cheekbones better now than the other day. She's breathtakingly beautiful. "And you're Roman?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "How are you doing? Did you enjoy the party the other night?"

"I'm doing well," she says, "and I had a lot of fun at the party the other night." She even talks perfectly. "How are you? And what are you doing out on campus this evening?"

"I'm all right," I say, "and I needed to take a walk, clear my head you know and try to figure out where I am going for my classes on Monday."

"Oh," she says with a smile.

"What about you? What are you doing on campus this evening?"

"Well, I was actually just coming out for a walk. I wanted to get some exercise in. Rachel is not in a very good mood tonight. I'm not sure why but I had to get out of that dorm room."

"I see," I say thinking about my conversation with Rachel earlier. I hope I'm not upsetting her by trying to pursue Jenn. "So would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure," she says with a smile. "So are you ready for classes on Monday?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm ready," I say with a smile as we walk. "I like school so I'm pretty excited. Most of my friends in high school used to call me a dork. I'm such a nerd I'll admit it but nothing wrong with getting an education."

"I hear you," she says with a smile. "I'm a nerd too. A music nerd of course but still a nerd."

"You are not a nerd," I say with a smile.

"I don't think you're a nerd either," she says. "So what classes do you need to take?"

"I have a math class, an English class, economics and sociology. What about you? What classes are you taking?"

"English, math, music and psychology," she says. "When do you have English?"

"Monday morning at 8 it's my first class. What about you?"

"Monday at 8 Professor Callahan?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "So we have English together that's good." This gives me a better chance to work with her and gives me more time to spend with her.

"Yeah," she says.

"You know for someone that has been very secluded for the last 8 years you're very outgoing."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks.

"No not at all. I'm just saying I thought you would be shy after you know," I say.

"After being homeschooled and held from society?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah something like that," I say with a smile.

"No," she says, "I still went places. I did some work at homeless shelters and did some volunteer work so I wasn't that secluded."

"I see," I say with a smile.

"Yeah."

"So ever since that party the other night I can't stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind ever since."

"Oh really?" she asks as we walk. "And why was I on your mind for?"

"Because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you left an impression."

"You're smooth you know that right?" she asks with a smile.

"Not trying to be smooth. Just being honest you left an impression on me. I wanted to know if you would be interested in going out next Friday night," I say taking a chance.

She stops and looks at me, "Roman, I don't know if that's a good idea. Don't get me wrong you left an impression on me also but honestly I don't think you're my type. Rachel told me all about you. You're not the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Oh really?" I ask. "And what exactly did Rachel tell you about me?"

"She told me that you're not really a flowers and hearts kind of guy and that you're more into getting laid than being in a serious relationship. I am all about flowers and hearts. I'm not into getting laid or having sex well not now anyway."

"She's half right," I say, "I'm not known as the flowers and hearts kind of guy and I have been into getting laid more than a relationship but that was in high school. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to prove that I can be about the flowers and the hearts and more about love than sex. I really do like you, Jenn and I want to go out with you on a date."

"So you just changed overnight?" she asks.

"I didn't change," I say, "I'm just experimenting, trying this out to see where things go. Jenn, Rachel knows me really well but she doesn't know everything about me. I want to do the flowers and hearts thing. I want a chance to prove to you that I'm not that guy Rachel told you about. I want to prove that I am more than that and that I can be more than that."

"Roman," she says, "that's very sweet but I don't' want to get hurt. I'm not the girl you want."

"You're every bit of the girl that I want. You make me feel different," I say, "I feel like I could be different with you. We could be different. I just want a chance. One date," I say, "and if you don't like me we can go our separate ways. If you do like me then maybe we'll talk about another date and more after that. I don't know but I just want a chance to prove to you that I can be more than that guy Rachel told you about. Unless you're uncomfortable because you're friends with Rachel then I totally understand but if not can't you please just give me a chance?"

"Roman," she says with a soft smile.

"Please, Jenn, just give me one chance. Like I said if you don't like me we can move on but at least give me a chance to prove to you myself who I am. Don't go by what someone else tells you. Give me a chance," I say with a smile.

She shakes her head and smiles, "I want to tell you no so badly but those lips and those eyes are making it really hard for me to say no I want to say no so badly but I can't. Friday night?"

"Friday night," I say with a smile. "I won't disappoint you. I promise. What would you like to do? Dinner, movie or what?"

"Dinner sounds good to me," she says with a smile.

"All right," I say, "we'll go out for dinner," I say with a smile. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes," she says, "Do you?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I will put my number in your phone if you want me to and you can put your number in my phone."

"Deal," she says as we pull out our phones and hand them to each other to put our numbers in before we hand them back to each other. "Thanks," she says with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," I say with a smile, "so shall we continue our walk?"

"We shall," she says with a smile as we hook arms and continue to walk around campus. I'm glad she's willing to give me a chance to prove to her I am more than the guy Rachel told her about. I want to make Friday night a special night for us; a night that if we ever get married and have kids we can tell our children about.

***A/N: THink Rachel is showing some signs of jealousy? What do you think it is about Jenn that makes Roman feel different? Is Rachel trying to stop them from going out? What did you think when Roman asked Jenn out on a date? Do you think he can change for her? Were you expecting Jenn to say no when he asked her out? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. My Heart Likes You

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you to everyone that favorited and followed the story.***

After my first full week of classes I am more than ready to go on this date with Jenn. I can't wait to see her. We've been talking to each other every day since I asked her out. I could talk to her all day and all night. She's an awesome person and in English class she sits next to me and we partner up quite often and we plan to do some studying together. I never thought I could gain feelings for a girl where I wanted more than just casual sex. Jenn is special she is like no other girl I have met. I spray on some cologne and look at myself one last time in the mirror. I smile as I check myself out in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I throw on my cross necklace and make my way to the door ready to pick Jenn up for our first date. I hope it all goes well because I think it will be hard for me to just give up and walk away if things don't go right.

I walk to Jenn's and Rachel's dorm room and knock on the door. I smile as Rachel opens the door. "Hey, Roman," she says with a small smile.

"Hey, Rach, I'm here to pick up Jenn for our date. Is she ready yet?"

"She's almost ready," she says, "she just needs a couple minutes. You look nice tonight."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing really, just going to stay here and watch some movies, I don't really have anything planned."

"Sounds cool," I say with a smile. "Are you sure you're okay with Jenn and me going out on a date?"

"It's fine, Roman," she says. "It's fine."

"Okay because if it bothers you at all I don't have to date her. I want you to feel comfortable."

"No," she says, "I have never seen you catch feelings for someone so Jenn must be pretty special to you. I think you should give it a shot. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "You're right I'm not the catching feelings for someone type of guy but Jenn, I just don't know what it is about her. She's unique and one of a kind."

"She's a lovely girl," she says with a smile. "Don't hurt her, Roman."

"I would never do that," I say. It feels pretty awkward having this conversation with Rachel it's almost uncomfortable. I feel deep down that she's not happy with everything that is going on with Jenn and I. I know there were a couple times in high school Rachel hinted at or brought up that she wanted more than just sex from me. I wasn't willing to commit but now I'm ready to give my best to Jenn and make it work while trying for more. I have nothing against Rachel in fact I always thought she would be the one I would marry and grow old with when the time came but I just didn't have those same feelings for her that she had for me. She may not be the right person for me but Jenn everything about her feels so right.

"I'm ready," I hear Jenn say before she appears at the door with a smile on her face. Her long curly dark brown hair is hanging down in the perfect ringlets and her dark brown eyes are as big as ever tonight. I love her eyes. She looks beautiful in her pink and white plaid button down shirt with a white camisole underneath and a pair of blue jeans hugging her perfect curves. "Hey, Roman," she says with a smile.

"Hey," I say greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank-you," she says with a soft smile as her cheeks turn rosy. I smile as she blushes.

"So," I say as she meets me out in the hallway, "are you ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready," she says with a smile.

"Me too," I say as we walk to my car. "Do you eat sushi?"

"I love sushi," she says with a smile.

"Me too," I say, "I thought we could for sushi and then maybe go see a movie if dinner goes well what do you think?"

"Okay," she says with a shy smile.

When we get to my car I open her car door for her and allow her to get into the passenger's seat before I close the door and climb into the driver's seat. She gives me a soft smile as I put on my seatbelt before I start the car. I pull out of the parking space and make my way to the sushi place not too far from campus. I nervously drive there not sure what to talk to her about so I turn on the radio. This is my first date and I don't' know what I'm supposed to do. I glance over at her occasionally and smile at her. She nervously and shly smiles back at me. As we arrive at the restaurant I pull into a parking space and park the car. I get out first and make my way over to Jenn's side of the car to let her out and then when we reach the door I hold it open for her. My father always told me to be a gentleman to the women in my life by holding doors, opening doors and pulling out chairs so as we are directed to our table I pull the chair out for her and allow her to sit before I make my way to my seat across the table from her. "I'm sorry," I say, "I've never done this before. I'm just a little nervous."

She smiles at me and says, "it's okay, I've never done this before either. I'm new at this too. We'll figure this out together."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "You've never been on a date before?"

"Never," she says, "you're my first date in my life. I'm a little nervous too."

"Okay, that makes me feel better," I say with a smile. "I didn't want to look like a fool."

"You don't," she says with a smile. "You're doing a great job so far," she says with an encouraging smile. "So I'm really hungry do you want to go to the sushi bar to get our sushi or wait a little?"

"I'm hungry too," I say surprised by her comfort level. "Let's go get some sushi," I say as we stand up together to make our way to the sushi bar. "I love sushi," I say as I fill my plate. "I could eat out this whole place."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "I'm a sushi fanatic."

"And here I thought I was the only one," I say with a smile. "Have you ever been to Japan?" I ask as we make our way back to the table.

"No," she says, "I'd like to go there some day but never really went there. Have you been there?"

"No but it's on my list of places to visit someday," I say as we take a seat. "So," I say with a smile. "Why did you choose Georgia Tech for school?"

"I don't know. I just read good things about their music program here and I applied for the school and got in on scholarship. I love music and I wanted to go to the best. Georgia Tech was always my first choice. Plus I wanted to put a little distance between my parents and me. I wanted to get out of Florida."

"I see," I say as I eat a piece of sushi.

"What about you? What made you choose Georgia Tech?" she asks.

"Their football team," I say, "but also I like their academic background. To me the academics are the most important thing. So I got into Georgia Tech for free."

"Wow," she says, "I never really thought of you as the academic caring type. I thought you would just be some football player that slid by with C's."

I let out a laugh and say, "no that's not me at all. I love football but I love my education also. I was not a bad student in school. I got A's and B's I was on the honor roll," I say. "My pops takes education very seriously and makes it a point for his kids to have one. He said he didn't care what we chose to do with our lives as long as we got an education. What about you? How did you do in school?"

"I was distinguished honors throughout school," she says, "my parents are all about perfection and academic excellence. They were pushers and always wanted me to be on top. I kind of hated it but I know deep down they thought they were doing the best for me."

"I hear you. I think all parents want what's best for their kids."

"Yeah," she says, "so what did your parents do or what do they do?"

"Well," I say, "my mom was a stay at home mom while my dad is a retired WWE wrestler. He was part of the Wild Samoans."

"Your dad was a wrestler?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "So is my brother and so is my uncle. My cousin is also a wrestler. It's a family thing."

"And you didn't get into the wrestling business?"

"No," I say, "I wanted to do my own thing, go my own way. You know make a name for myself another way. I haven't ruled wrestling out but right now I am focused on football and being in the NFL."

"That's cool," she says with a smile.

"And what about your parents? What did they do or what do they do?"

"My mom is a school teacher," she says, "and my dad is an OB/GYN"

"That's cool," I say, "You didn't want to get into the medical field or the education field?"

"No," she says, "I have only had my heart set on music. I wouldn't mind being a music teacher someday but my goal is to be in the Juilliard Orchestra."

"That's cool," I say. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I'm an only child," she says, "I always wanted to have a little brother or sister but my parents decided that they were a one and done couple. It was lonely. What about you?" she asks as we eat, "You said you had a brother is it just you two or do you have other brothers and sisters?"

"I have one older brother and three older sisters," I say.

"So you come from a big family?" she asks.

"Yes and I love it. Of course my brother is a lot older than me but one of my sisters is a couple years older than me so we're pretty close. I like having a big family."

"I would love to have a big family," she says with a smile. "I bet you were never lonely."

"Nope can't say that I was but I also played with my cousins a lot growing up too. We were always hanging out with each other. My family is very close and very big. I can't even count how many family members are out there but we come from a large family."

"That's cool," she says with a smile. "I wish I did but no."

"So other than music what do you like to do?"

"Well, a majority of my life is spent dealing with music but if I'm not playing my piano or cello I'm reading books. I like to write also but I also really like to watch movies. What about you? What do you like to do other than football?"

"I like to read believe it or not but I also like to hang out with my friends. That's pretty much it."

"I see," she says with a smile. "So what is your favorite subject?"

"Math, I love math it's my best subject and I love it."

"That's another surprise," she says, "You're really smart aren't you."

"I guess," I say, "I mean when people look at me they just see the football player out on the field or that jock they never really take the time to see that I actually know more than football. Math is my best subject and Science isn't too far behind that."

"That's awesome," she says, "I love English and Math. I think they're my two favorite subjects."

"English is definitely not my best subject," I say with a laugh, "so what is your nationality? I'm just curious."

"Italian," she says with a smile. "What about you?"

"Italian and Samoan," I say with a smile. "So that's another thing we have in common."

"Yeah," she says, "we seem to have a lot in common. What I can't get over is that we are both from Pensacola and both ended up at Georgia Tech together without ever knowing each other before with the same best friend. That's pretty crazy."

"Maybe it was just meant to be," I say with a smile.

"Maybe we'll find out," she says.

"We will," I say with a smile as we continue to eat our sushi. "So you like to help people?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite things to do," she says. "I love serving dinner at a homeless shelter and helping out people less fortunate than me. My parents have a lot of money and have given me as much as they can so I like to give back. I always want to give back. I enjoy it so much."

"I think that's awesome," I say with a smile. "You have such a big heart. I like that."

"Thanks," she says with a shy smile.

"So am I doing a good job tonight? Or no?"

"You're doing an excellent job," she says with a smile. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "You should come to my first football game tomorrow and then there is a party afterward if you want to come."

"That would be awesome," she says with a smile.

"Unless you just want to hang out with me after the game, go get something to eat and hang out at my dorm if you're comfortable with that."

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do," she says.

"We'll figure something out," I say, "So do you want to go see a movie or would you like to go back to your dorm?"

"A movie sounds fun."

"All right," I say with a smile.

After I pay for our meal we head to the movies to see a movie. I don't know what movie we end up seeing but it's some chick flick that she wanted to see. I don't mind watching it. It's actually kind of enjoyable. I wrap my arm around her as we watch the movie and she smiles at me before she rests her head on my shoulder as we continue to watch the movie. When the movie is over I take her back to her dorm room and drop her off. As much as I would love to do more I'm going to be respectable and let everything happen the way it should. "I had fun tonight," she says as we stand outside her door.

"Me too. I look forward to tomorrow evening with you."

"I can't wait for it either," she says with a smile. "I can't wait to watch you play in the game tomorrow."

"I'll be playing for you," I say with a smile.

"You're just too smooth for your own good," she says, "you know that right?"

"I try," I say with a smile as I shrug my shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're good looking and smart," she says, "or otherwise I might be turned off by your cockiness."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Really," she says with a smile.

"I'm glad you find me intelligent."

"It's the truth," she says, "I like that about you."

"I like your heart," I say with a smile.

"My heart likes you," she says with a smile.

"Wow, whose being the smooth one now?" I ask with a smile.

"Not being smooth just speaking the truth," she says,

"Goodnight, Jennifer," I say with a smile.

"Goodnight," she says with a smile. Our eyes locked on each other and I feel the attractive pull to her and lean down and kiss her lips softly. She allows my tongue to enter her mouth and it finds hers, twirling with hers. She brings her hands up to my chest and then places them on my shoulders as my hand cups her soft face. I want to do so much more but I control myself and pull away after sharing a passionate kiss.

"My heart likes you too," I say with a smile as we are both breathless. "Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she says breathless before she makes her way into her dorm. I smile and walk away. There is just something about that girl and I can't place my finger on it but she is going to change my whole life.

***A/N: What did you think of their date? Is Jenn too comfortable around Roman? What do you think was this meant to be? What do you think of Roman being more than just a jock and his beliefs on education? What did you think about what Roman thought about Rachel? Do you think it's a good idea for Jenn and Roman to hang out in his dorm knowing his history? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Slow it Down

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chatper. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

**JENN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"You got in late last night," says Rachel as I am getting ready to go to Roman's football game.

"Yeah, Roman and I had a late night," I say, "Did you know he is actually pretty smart?"

"I had a few ideas," she says as I pull out a Georgia Tech t-shirt to wear. "So what did you two do?"

"Well, we went out for sushi and did a lot of talking then we went to see a movie," I say, "it was a very nice night. I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed being with him."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you had a good time. Roman is a good guy but he does have that wild sex side to him."

"I'm aware you told me but I'm giving him a chance to prove to me that he is more than that," I say as I slip my pink knitted t-shirt off and slide on the Georgia Tech shirt. "I like him, Rachel. I think there is a lot more to him than you realize."

"I've known Roman for a long time," she says with almost a bit of envy in her voice. "I know what kind of guy he is. He's not this dating type of guy. That won't last long he'll want more eventually. Are you ready to do more with him?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say as I pull my hair up into a ponytail. "He was such a gentleman I find it hard to believe that he's this pig you're talking about. He was opening doors and everything. He did a great job."

"Cause he probably wants in your panties," she says.

"Why are you being so bitter about this? You act like you have feelings for him. Do you?"

"Of course not," she says, "he's just a good friend of mine. I don't have feelings for him. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt," I say. "I'll be all right," I say as I tie some ribbons in my hair.

"I just want you to keep your guard up with him, Jenn. What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Going to watch Roman play football and then hang out with him afterward."

"What are you two doing after the game?" she asks.

"I don't know, probably getting something to eat and then going back to his dorm room to hang out."

"Really, Jenn? Do you think that's a good idea to really go hang out in his dorm room given his sexual history? That's where he wants you so he can seduce you. Do you want to have sex with him tonight?"

"If it's supposed to happen then okay but if not then it won't happen. I know how to say no but if I think it feels right I'm going ahead with it and have sex with him."

"Then he loses all respect for you," she says. "Then he's going to want more and then more. Don't' have sex with him tonight."

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Look I don't' know what went down between you and Roman," I say, "but to me I think he's a great guy. I like him a lot. I would love to have more with him then just a few dates."

"He's the first guy you ever dated."

"And I'm the first girl he's ever dated. It makes sense."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks," I say. "Are you going to the game too?"

"Yeah," she says, "I wouldn't miss his first game for the world," she says with a smile and I can hear it in her voice that she does care about Roman and she does have feelings for him. It explains why she's been so different since Roman and I started to hang out with each other deep down I think she may be a little jealous of what Roman and I have going on right now.

"And you're sure you're all right with Roman and I going out? What if we get in a relationship would you be okay with that?"

"If you two are happy then go for it," she says. "I have no problem with you two but if you two keep asking me if I do then I will have a problem with both of you."

"All right," I say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says. "Now let's get ready for that football game."

When we arrive at the football field we find our seats and take a seat. I can't explain how excited I am to see Roman play football. I've never really been the football type of girl and I know nothing about football but I am anxious to see him out on the field playing the game. I don't even know if he's offense or defense. I probably know that much about football and that's it. We scream and cheer as the team makes their way out onto the field. Roman stops and waves at me, gives me a wink before running off to join his team. He is so cute. Throughout the game we are cheering for the team and I have to ask Rachel what's happening because I have no clue but I am enjoying my first football game. I'm enjoying watching Roman play something that he loves. Rachel and I make him his own cheering section. Georgia Tech ends up winning their first game of the season and I couldn't be happier. I watch as the team celebrates on the field before they go back to their locker room. Rachel and I leave the stands and she waits with me outside of the locker room so I can meet up with Roman. "You like him a lot don't you?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "I like him a lot. He's a nice guy."

"He is," she says. "I'm going to go. Are you okay waiting out here by yourself?" she asks as I look around to see that most of the fans have cleared out.

"I should be all right."

"Okay," she says, "Are you coming back to the dorm tonight?"

"I should," I say.

"All right," she says, "Enjoy your night, I'll see you later."

"See you later," I say as we share a hug before she goes off leaving me alone to wait for Roman.

I wait outside for a few more minutes maybe about 15 more minutes before Roman's team makes their way out of the locker room. I smile as I see Roman come from the door. "Well, if it isn't my most beautiful fan," he says dressed in a black wife beater and a pair of blue jeans freshly showered.

"Hey," I say with a smile as he meets me and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around him and take in his scent. "You smell good."

"Thanks," he says with amusement in his voice before he kisses my lips softly. "So did you enjoy the game?" he asks as he takes my hand into his.

"It was my first football game," I say as we walk to his car. "I enjoyed it well I enjoyed seeing you play."

"I enjoyed you cheering for me," he says with a smile. "So did you decide if you wanted to go to that party or go back to my dorm room?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go get some Chinese food and then go back to your dorm room to hang out. Is your roommate going to be there?"

"No, Jack is going to that party," he says. "We'll be alone at the dorm if that's all right with you but if you're uncomfortable with that we can find something else to do."

"I'm okay with that," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. I don't' know what it is about Roman but he is a gorgeous specimen and I can't go a minute without wanting to be with him. I want more time with him and I want to spend as much time with him as I possibly can.

"Let's go get some Chinese food and then go hang out at my dorm," he says as we reach his car. He opens my door for me and allows me to climb in before he walks around to the driver's side after throwing his bag into the backseat of his black SUV. He climbs in and puts on his seatbelt, starts the car and takes my hand as he drives to the Chinese restaurant to get our food and then we're back at his dorm room to eat.

"Your room is nice," I say as I look around as we walk into the room.

"Thanks," he says as he shuts the door behind him placing the food down on a table by the door. "Make yourself comfortable," he says as he gets our food ready at the table. "If you want anything to drink I have some coke in the mini fridge."

"Thanks," I say, "but do you have water?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "Help yourself and can you get me a bottle of water out too."

"Sure," I say as I get into his mini fridge and pull out two bottles of water.

"Do you want to eat at the table or do you want to sit on the floor and watch some TV while we eat?"

"We can sit on the floor to eat and watch TV."

"All right," he says as he brings our food over to me as I take a seat on the floor next to his bed. "Here is your shrimp fried rice and your egg rolls," he says taking a seat next to me as he hands me my food.

"Thank-you," I say. "It smells so good."

"It's mouth-watering," he says, "I am starving."

"I bet," I say as I open my chopsticks. "You worked hard out on that field today."

"I did," he says with a smile, "but only for you."

"So you played for me?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course," he says as he opens his shrimp fried rice. "So you like Chinese food too?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "I'm very exotic in taste."

"I can tell," he says with a smile. "What is your favorite type of food?"

"I would like to say Chinese but I really like Japanese food mainly sushi," I say with a smile. "What about you?" I ask.

"Japanese only because of the sushi," he says. "So what do you want to watch?" he asks as he turns the TV on with the remote.

"Anything that you want. I don't really watch much TV so I don't have any idea on what we can watch."

"Okay," he says, "are you all right with MTV?"

"That's fine," I say as he puts on MTV.

"Punk'd is on. I like this show. Have you ever seen it?"

"No," I say as I eat. "I've never seen it."

"Oh well it's a show where Ashton Kutcher plays tricks on different celebrities. It's funny as shit. I love it."

"Oh it sounds interesting," I say with a smile as we move closer together to eat and watch TV together. Roman was not kidding when he said Punk'd was funny as shit. I loved it and it kept me laughing through dinner. When we are finished eating Roman picks up our things to throw them away while I get up and look at the pictures by his bed. I smile when I see the pictures of him with his family. I smile when I see a picture of him holding a baby girl in his arms. "Whose baby is that?" I ask him as he comes over to his bed.

"That's my niece," he says. "That was taken last year. She's a year old now but I love her."

"Aw, she's cute," I say, "What's her name?"

"Thank-you," he says with a smile. "Her name is Kenzie. She's my sister's little girl. I love her." I smile at him as I see the happiness on his face as he looks at the picture. "I'm going to miss her. She's my buddy."

"You like kids?" I ask him.

"They're okay. I don't see myself having any but I like kids. I like my nieces and nephews," he says.

"I'm sure you're a great uncle."

"I try to be," he says. "I try to spend as much time with them as I can."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "And is that your dad?" I ask pointing to a picture of him with an older man.

"That's Pops," he says with a smile. "And that's my mom," he says pointing to a picture of him with his mom. "And these are my brother and sisters," he says pointing to a picture of him with his siblings.

"It looks like you have a nice family."

"My family is pretty nice. They're very welcoming. Once you spend any amount of time with my family they consider you family," he says with a smile.

"That's awesome," I say with a smile as I sit down on his bed as he sits down next to me. "You know I don't think Rachel likes us dating."

"You get that impression too?" he asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders as we lean back against the wall. "I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah she says she's okay with it but I'm not sure she really is. What happened with you two?"

"Eh," he says. "I really don't think it's a good topic of discussion for us. Let's just say Rachel and I had relations. She may have wanted a little more but I wasn't willing to give her more. I never really thought about having more until I met you," he says. "I like Rachel and she's one of my best friends but at the time I didn't' want more with her. I kick myself for that but it is what it is."

"I see," I say. "So what is it about me that makes you want more?"

"I don't know. You're special, Jenn," he says. "I've never met anyone like you and I like you a lot. I want to have more with you."

"I see," I say with a smile. "Should I be honored that you want more with me?"

"Yes that's a big step for me," he says with a smile. "Come here," he says pulling me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him. "I like you a lot, Jenn, and this whole dating thing is something new to me. I'm not sure what to do or how to go about it. I don't know if this is too soon to say or not but I want a relationship with you. I want to have a relationship with you I mean if that's what you want."

"Roman," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms snake around my waist. "I'd like that a lot and I would like a lot more with you too."

"So are you willing to be my girlfriend? Like I said completely new to this so I'm not sure if this is all too soon or not."

"It feels right to me," I say with a smile.

"Are you saying yes?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say smiling back at him. "I have a good feeling about you, Roman Reigns."

"I have a good feeling about you too Jennifer Thomas," he says with a smile. "I've never felt like this with anyone and then I met you and it was like everything just started to fall together."

"I know," I say with a smile. "There is just something about you that I can't stay away from. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. I like you a lot Roman."

He smiles at me and says, "I like you a lot too, Jenn," he says. "You know you have the most beautiful dark eyes I've ever seen."

"You have nice eyes too. I like the blue-grey color you have going on," I say with a smile.

He laughs at me and says, "my eyes are brown. I just wear contacts that make my eyes this blue-grey color."

"Oh," I say with a smile. "I see. They're still pretty."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile. "Everyone thinks they're real but no just plain brown."

"I bet you look nice with brown eyes. Why wear the blue-grey contacts?"

"I don't know. I always wanted blue-grey eyes so I got the contacts," he says with a smile. "I wanted a different look you know?"

"I get that," I say with a smile. "But your lips are real right?" I ask with a smile.

"Very real," he says with a smile. "Why?"

"Because I like your lips," I say with a smile, "they're so full and beautiful and kissable."

"Hmm," he says with a smile. "Is that right? They're kissable."

"Very," I say with a smile as I take my fingertip over his lips. "And they're so soft. They're perfection and I just want to kiss them."

"Maybe they want you to kiss them," he says with a smile as he grabs my hand and kisses it with his soft lips. "Maybe they want to kiss your perfect sculptured lips," he says with a smile.

"So maybe they should," I say with a smile, "or maybe I should just do this," I say with a smile as I lean down, press my lips against his. He groans against my mouth as I slide my tongue across his full soft lips. He parts his lips allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth. My tongue finds his and begins to twirl and twist with it. He softly sucks my tongue before he takes over with the kiss. His tongue dominating mine as I run my fingers through his growing hair and I feel his hands slide up my shirt. I smile against his lips as I feel his large hands on my rib cage. His hands are so soft against my skin. He slides his hands up and lifts my shirt over my head. I help him take it off before our mouths are pressed together again. I take my hands up his shirt and feel his firm chest as I slide my hands up and down his body. He helps me take his shirt off before his lips are on my neck, laying soft sweet kisses on my neck. I moan at the feel of his lips and his hands caressing my body. I take my hands over his chest as he moans against my neck. He flips me over and towers over me. He looks down at me with a smile on his face as I smile back up at him. I pull him down so that his lips find mine again and we share a passionate and urgent kiss.

He pulls away and says, "I think things are starting to go too far, Jenn."

"Maybe I want them to go too far," I say with a smile.

"I'm not sure I do," he says. "Look," he says sitting up and pulling me up with him. "I've made a history of sleeping with different girls. You're not one of those girls. I don't want to have sex with you. Not yet anyway," he says. "I have more respect for you than that, Jenn. I like you a lot and I don't want us to start off our relationship by having sex so soon. I want a little more time to get to know you and spend some time with you. Besides this would be your first time. I don't' want you to lose your virginity like this. I want it to be special. I want it to be a nice experience for you. Having sex with you in my dorm room after eating Chinese food isn't exactly special or romantic, okay?"

"Okay," I say. He's right I can't lose my virginity like this. Not this way it's too soon as much as I like him I'm not really ready to have sex with him, I'm glad he feels the same way that I do.

"Come here," he says pulling me to him. "I like you a lot, Jenn and I just want to do this right."

"I understand," I say as I rest my head on his chest and take his hand into mine intertwining our fingers. "It is too soon."

"Yeah," he says before he kisses the top of my head. "So do you want to watch a movie or some TV?"

"TV is fine," I say with a smile.

"TV it is," he says with a smile as he puts something else on TV. We snuggle up together on his bed and lay down to watch TV together just enjoying our time together in other ways that don't involve us having sex.

***A/N: What did you think of Jenn and RAchel talking in their room about Roman? Do you feel now that Rachel is trying to turn Jenn away from ROman? What do you think of Jenn and Roman starting their relationship? ARe you surprised that Roman stopped himself from letting things go too far? How do you think Rachel is going to take the news when she finds out about their relationship? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Moving Forward

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

A couple days later after Jenn and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend we still have to tell Rachel about it. We wanted to set a time to sit down together with her and tell her that we are in a relationship. Jenn and I both get the feeling that Rachel isn't exactly happy with us hanging out so much. I totally understand why she wouldn't like it but I don't want this to jeopardize our friendships with her. I want us all to remain friends whether Jenn and I are together or not. I don't want to come between two best friends and Jenn doesn't want to come in between Rachel and me.

I walk into the music room on campus where Jenn told me to meet her and stop in the doorway. A smile comes across my face as I hear the most beautiful melody being played on the piano. I smile as I see Jenn sitting at the piano playing the soft melody in my ears. She looks beautiful deep in concentration as her fingers strike the keys. Her long curly brown hair hanging to the middle of her back swaying with her as she plays the notes on the paper in front of her, I don't want to interrupt her so I stay by the door listening to her play. She finishes and I start to clap my hands. She turns around with a smile on her face and she is breathtakingly beautiful in that moment. Her beautiful, big dark brown eyes glow with happiness as she sees me. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I make my way over to the piano bench. "You were playing so beautifully I didn't want to interrupt you. You're awesome," I say.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "I was just playing something that I wrote."

"You wrote that?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "when I am bored I like to make up my own songs and my own melodies. I like playing Mozart and Beethoven and maybe some Bach but I do enjoy playing my own work."

"That's impressive," I say with a smile. "So you just write your own songs and play the notes?"

"Yeah," she says, "it's not as easy as you think. It takes a lot."

"I don't disagree but for you to be able to write your own song and it to sound that beautiful I am impressed."

"So you liked it?" she asks.

"I loved it. I don't' know much about classical music but I know beautiful music when I hear it. I like it a lot."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Do you want to hear what it sounds like on the cello?"

"I'd love that," I say as I take a seat next to her on the bench. "You're so beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says with a shy smile. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Reigns," she says with a smile. "I missed you today," she says with a smile as she stands up and stands in front of me. I wrap my arms around her waist as her arms find my neck.

"I missed you too," I say, "after English my day just went downhill"

"Same here," she says with a smile. "There you are again with those kissable lips."

"I can't help it that they're so kissable but they want to be kissed," I say with a smile. She smiles and leans down to kiss my lips softly and passionately. "Mmm," I say with a smile as she breaks the kiss. "I feel better now."

"Me too," she says. "So you want to hear me play the cello?"

"Yes, Jennifer," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says as she walks to get a cello. "So how was your day after English?" she asks as she gets everything ready.

"It was okay. I had football practice this afternoon."

"How was that?"

"It was okay," I say. "It kind of sucks when you're a freshman, you don't get a lot of play time. The coach decided to put me on defense. He said my skills are much better defensively than offensively. I don't mind. I was the defensive lineman in high school I don't mind being Georgia Tech's defensive lineman either."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "I like to watch you play."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. I didn't really do much. Just did a lot of focus on music. I have to call my parents later to talk to them after we talk to Rachel. I promised them that I would call them tonight."

"Sounds fun," I say with a smile. "Are you close with your parents?"

"You could say that," she says. "So are you ready to hear this?"

"Please," I say with a smile as she begins to play and the soft sound of the strings hits my ears. I smile as she gets into her music playing. She's so beautiful as she plays. I can tell this is her life and this is what she loves most. She's in her element. She's so relaxed and the melody is perfect much like the works of any classical composer. She finishes playing and I clap my hands. "Beautiful."

"So it was good?"

"It was very good," I say with a smile.

"Did you like it better with the cello or the piano?"

"Cello," I say. "What's the song about?"

"Love," she says with a smile as she puts the cello away. "It's all about love. It's about a girl that is a princess that finds her prince."

"Well, what happens?" I ask as I stand up. "What happens after the princess finds her prince?"

"I haven't finished it yet," she says with a smile.

"All good love stories never come to an end."

"There's that smoothness again," she says with a smile, "but I agree."

"See?" I ask. "So are you ready to go talk to Rach?"

"I guess," she says as she takes my hand after I pick up her bag to carry for her. "Do you think this is going to be bad?"

"I don't think it will be bad because it is Rachel. I have never known her to get upset over anything. She's usually pretty laid back," I say, "I mean she may be hurt by this but in time I'm sure she will get over it. I don't want to ruin my friendship with her and I don't' want your friendship to be ruined with her because of me but I like you a lot. Rachel is pretty understanding."

"She is," says Jenn as we walk out of the music room hand in hand. I intertwine our fingers as we walk out of the building. "I think she likes you."

"Rachel and I have history. It goes a lot deeper than sex," I say.

"What type of history?" she asks.

"I can't really tell you," I say, "Rachel and I promised we would never tell anyone. She has just been through a lot. I helped her with it."

"I see," she says. "And that may be why she feels a little what's the word by us?"

"I don't know," I say, "she's a little thrown off by it I think."

"I guess," she says with a smile. "I just hope that this doesn't turn out bad."

"Me too," I say.

Jenn and I chose to meet and talk with Rachel in their dorm room that way if there is a scene to be caused no one will be around to see it but also because we wanted it to be done in a private setting; a setting Jenn and Rachel both feel comfortable with. Jenn and I are sitting on her bed holding hands while Rachel sits on her bed across from us. I gently stroke Jenn's knuckles with my thumb. "What's going on?" asks Rachel as she pulls her dark hair up into a messy bun. "What did you two want to talk about?"

"We just wanted to sit down and talk to you about us," I say.

"No offense to the both of you but I don't' want to talk about you two," she says.

"I know," I say, "I'm sure you don't but there's something that we want to tell you and we want to talk to you about. Jenn and I get this feeling that you're not exactly happy with what is going on between us."

"Why do you two keep thinking that whatever you two have going on is bothering me?"

"Because of that attitude right there, Rachel," says Jenn. "You just have this attitude about both of us. Roman said that you were trying to talk him away from me and you have been trying to steer me away from him saying he's this horrible pig of a man. If we didn't bother you why would you be so quick to turn us away from each other?" she asks.

"It's not that I don't want you two together it's just, Jenn, I know what kind of girl you are and I know what kind of guy Roman is. You two are not right for each other. Roman likes to have sex with anything that walks and you are as innocent as they come."

"Rachel," I say. "I'm trying to change in fact I am changing. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to be a one woman man. I want my world to start and end with the same beautiful girl. I don't want any more of that wild crazy sex that I was doing in high school. I want to settle down and try this relationship thing."

"It's about time you feel that way," she says with a smile.

"I have grown up," I say with a shrug, "and I want to do the relationship with Jenn," I say. "I asked her to be my girlfriend a couple days ago and she said yes."

"Oh," she says, "so you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes," I say, "but I don't want that to come between you and me or you and Jenn. I want us to stay friends. You and I, Rachel have been through a lot. Please don't get upset."

"I'm not upset," she says, "I'm just shocked that you two are already in a relationship. It's a little fast but if this is what you want and you two feel this is the right thing who am I to stand in your way."

"Are you sure?" asks Jenn.

"I'm sure," she says, "I see the look in your eye when you talk about him. You like him. You like him a lot. You might even love him but I know you have true feelings for him and I know that Roman makes you happy. The same goes for you, Roman. When you talk about Jenn your eyes just say it. They say how much she means to you, how much you like her and how happy she makes you. I understand that you don't' want anything with me. I'm not the one for you but I think Jenn may be. I mean if she can make you want to change and give up your old life then I know she means something to you. I don't care if you two are together. It doesn't bother me. It hurt a little bit because I did have some feelings for Roman. I might still have feelings for him but I know he doesn't' feel the same way. You two look happy together so I am happy for you."

"Rachel," says Jenn as she lets go of my hand. "We just didn't' want anything to be weird between us you know what I mean? I want us all to stay friends."

"And we will be," says Rachel with a smile. "I know you like him and I know he likes you. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks so much!" she says with a smile as they share a hug. "You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks," says Rachel with a smile.

"So you're really okay with this?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "I'm okay with it. I'm happy for both of you. You two deserve this. I mean if she can make you change the way she did she deserves you."

"She is pretty special," I say with a smile.

"But you better not break her heart," she says to me.

"I don't plan to."

"And you better not break his heart, Jenn, it's not every day Roman Reigns changes his life for someone. He really cares about you and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I won't hurt him," says Jenn with a smile.

"So since this is all figured out and resolved do you want to go get some pizza? My treat," I say.

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Jenn.

"You're paying?" asks Rachel with a smile.

"Yes," I say. "I'm paying."

"Then count me in," she says with a smile. "I have missed hanging out with my two best friends."

"We missed you too," says Jenn.

"Yeah," I say, "now let's go get that pizza."

**JENN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Rachel, Roman and I have a good time out having pizza. I have never had so much fun and I was happy to spend time with my two favorite people. Rachel seemed to be in a better mood and a lot more understanding of Roman and I. She actually had a lot of fun with us. It was great to spend time together of course she will be the one I tell all my secrets to and gossip to about Roman as long as she's okay with it but I'm glad my best friend is my best friend again.

Once I am settled into my dorm for the night and in a pair of soft pajamas; flannel pants and a t-shirt I pull out my cell phone to call my mama and my dad. "Jenn," says my mom as she answers the phone making me smile when I hear her voice.

"Hey, Mama," I say with a smile.

"It's been a while since I heard your voice," says my mom, "so how is college going? How is your music career coming?"

"College is good. I like it here, Mama. Georgia Tech is a great school. Their music program is awesome. My music career is pretty good. I wrote a new song. I have to finish it but I wrote it."

"That's good," she says, "the more experience you have the better chance you have of getting into Juilliard. Your dad isn't here tonight. He had to go deliver a baby. He told me to tell you that he's sorry and that he will talk to you another night."

"That's okay," I say.

"So tell me about Georgia Tech, did you make any new friends?"

"I've made a couple," I say with a smile. "I met a guy."

I hear the small gasp in my mom's voice, silence takes over before she says, "a guy?"

"Yes one of Rachel's friends. His name is Roman," I say with a smile thinking about Roman.

"I'm not sure you should be focusing on guys right now, Jennifer," she says. "Guys are not part of the plan."

"He's a nice guy, Mama. You will like him. We are kind of together," I say nervously.

"Together?" she asks, "you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, Mama," I say.

"It's too soon for that. You couldn't have met him that long ago. How can you already be together?"

"It just happened," I say.

"I don't know if I like this," she says. "I know your father will not like it. You're so young," she says, "you're only 18. There will be time for guys later right now you need to focus on your career."

"Mama, I am focused on my career but there's nothing wrong with being with a guy."

"It's just an idea I don't like," she says, "you're so far away and I don't know this boy."

"He's not a bad guy. He's a gentleman and he is so sweet. You'll like him when you meet him. He's here to study business management. He's really smart. He has a really good GPA from high school and he is really smart. I promise he's not a bad guy."

"Bad guy or not you're too young to be in a relationship. You need to live your life and focus on Juilliard. It takes one mistake to happen and all your dreams are over. You don't have time to date. You need to break up with this boy."

"Mama," I say, "I can't break up with him. I like him way too much."

"Jenn, the last thing you need is to tie yourself down with some boy. Focus on your career."

"I can do both," I say, "and he's a football player."

"Oh no," she says, "football players are the worst. Jenn, you're going to get hurt. Break this off now."

"Mama, I'm not going to. I have done everything you wanted me to in life. Please just let me do this. Trust me. He makes me happy. He encourages me. Just give him a chance. When you come up for parent's weekend you can meet him. You'll like him."

She lets out a sigh and says, "Jenn, I don't like this idea but I will check this boy out when we come up in a couple weeks. I want to make sure he is the right guy for my daughter. I can't stop you from dating or falling in love as much as I would like to I can't. I just need to make sure you're making the right decision. I don't like it but Jenn, you seem to really like this boy so I'm not going to make you break up with him. I do want to meet him and I want see if he is the right guy for you."

"He is, Mama," I say with a smile. "Well, I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Talk to you later, Jenn and I'll tell your dad that you said hi. See you in a couple weeks."

"See you in a couple weeks," I say. "I love you, Mama," I say.

"I love you too, Jenn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. That was easier than I thought but I dread telling my dad the news. I am his little girl he is not going to like me dating and especially not a football player. I don't expect this to be a fun experience.

***A/N: What do you think of this story so far? Is it still a keeper? What did you think of Roman and Jenn talking to Rachel? Do you think it went well? ARe you surprised Rachel admitted her feelings? Do you think now they can move on without worrying about Rachel being jealous of them? What do you think of Jenn's mom? Do you think she's going to like Roman when she meets him? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. My Best Choice

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

**JENN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I knock on Roman's dorm room door on the morning of Parents Day so I can take him to meet my parents. I'm not sure how my parents are going to like Roman because all my life they have wanted me to pursue music and get into Juilliard to play with their orchestra. Boyfriends were not part of that plan. Roman opens the door with a smile. "Hey," I say before I greet him with a kiss. "You look good today."

"I look presentable right?" he asks smoothing out his beige sweater. "I look like the guy every parent wants their daughter to bring home right?" he asks with a smile.

"Absolutely," I say with a smile as he takes me into his arms and smiles down at me. I love his smile. I love his beautiful full lips and I love his perfectly imperfect teeth. He has a heart melting smile that I have fallen in love with. I wrap my arms around his waist as he leans down and kisses my lips softly and sweetly.

"And of course you look beautiful as always," he says with a smile as his eyes do a once over of my blue jeans with holes on the knees, my pink shirt with a white cami underneath. He reaches out and pulls onto one of my curls being held in a ponytail. "I love your hair it's so beautiful just like you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Are you ready to go meet my parents?"

"I guess it's now or never," he says as he gives me one last kiss before taking my hand before we walk out into the hallway. "Do you think they will like me?"

"I'm not sure," I say, "I wish I could say that they will like you but my parents are who they are. They're strict. They have one life goal for me and it doesn't include dating a football star. If you work the charm that you work with me you might be able to win them over," I say with a smile as I look at him with my dark brown eyes.

"I'll remember that," he says with a smile. "Is your dad a sports guy?"

"Not so much," I say. "He's not really into sports. He's really into music. I mean he watches football but not religiously."

"Hm," he says, "I don't know anything about music so this might be difficult. Is he tough to win over?"

"Eh when it comes to me," I say, "you may have a challenge."

"I like challenges and you're definitely worth the challenge. Meeting my parents should be easy for you," he says, "because once you meet them you become like family. My parents are very welcoming and loving. You'll love them."

"I can't wait to meet them. I wish that I could say the same about my parents but I am afraid they are already judging you before they even meet you."

"Well," he says wrapping an arm around me, "we're just going to need to change their minds."

"I guess so," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me. I lean into him as we walk out of his dorm and make our way to meet my parents. I am not sure how I feel about all of this. I don't' want my parents to be too hard on him and scare him away. I like Roman a lot and I don't want my parents to chase him away. I would be devastated. I want to see how far Roman and I can go and if we don't work out I want to be because of us not because of my mom and dad. "There they are," I say as we walk over to my parents as we separate from each other.

"I got this, Jenn," he says, "don't worry. There isn't anything to dislike about me. They'll love me."

"I hope you're right," I say as we get closer to my mom and dad. I take a deep breath as we get closer to them. I can do this.

"Jenn!" says my mom with so much joy in her voice as her arms are already out to the side ready to embrace me into a hug.

"Hey, Mom," I say with a smile.

"Look at you," she says as she looks me over. "College is agreeing with you. You look so much more mature."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Hi, Daddy," I say with a smile.

"Baby Girl," he says before he takes me into a hug. "How are you? How is college?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile as Roman steps forward. "And college is good," I say with a smile.

"And how are you doing in your classes?" asks my dad.

"Good. I'm carrying A's in all of them," I say with a smile.

"Good job, that's my girl," he says with a proud smile.

"Mom and Dad, I want to introduce you to someone," I say with a smile as I look at Roman. "This is my boyfriend Roman. Roman, this is my mom Heather and my dad Charles," I say with a smile.

"Hello," says Roman as he extends his hand to my parents, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," says my dad as he does a once over of Roman, shakes his hand and tries to intimidate him with a stare down and gripping onto Roman's hand. I'm sure Roman isn't even fazed by this.

"Hello," says my mom. "It's nice to meet you," she says as she shakes his hand after my dad backs down from his act of intimidation.

"So should we sit down?" asks my dad. "I would like to get to know Roman a little better."

"That sounds good to me," I say with a smile as we walk to find a table. Roman takes my hand into his and intertwines our fingers as we walk behind my parents. He brings our hands up to his perfect full lips and kisses my knuckles softly making me smile. My dad finds a table off in the shade from the warm Atlanta sun and we take a seat. My mom and dad on one side; Roman and I are the other side.

"So," says my dad.

"So," says Roman.

"You're dating my daughter huh?"

"Yes, Sir," he says with a smile.

"You do know that Jennifer is our only little girl and our only child correct?"

"Yes," he says.

"So you know we only want what's best for her and we want her to reach all the goals in her life without being distracted."

"I'm not distracted," I say with a smile. "Roman doesn't distract me."

"How do you find time to play your instruments to practice if you're dating?" asks my dad.

"I still practice. Roman likes to sit and hear me play the piano or the cello. He likes it a lot."

"I do," he says with a smile. "She is very talented when it comes to music; not just playing instruments but also her singing voice is beautiful. She's a wonderful musician."

"Thank-you," I say, "see he encourages me and inspires me."

"Inspires you huh?" asks my dad. "I find that hard to believe. So Roman, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well," he says as he looks at me and then back at my dad as he takes my hand under the table. "I like your daughter a lot. I love spending time with her, I love talking to her and I love hearing her play music and sing to me. I love everything about her. I hope that one day we could possibly get married and settle down."

"Married?" asks my dad, "don't you think it's too soon to talk about marriage?"

"We haven't talked about it but I am hoping that it is a possibility down the road that we could discuss and consider marrying each other. Right now I am just enjoying my time with her." He says and it melts my heart making me smile. I never realized Roman felt that strongly about us. That thought has never even crossed my mind.

"You have to understand that Jennifer has a plan in her life to go on to be a musician and to play in the orchestra for Juilliard. She's been working hard at this since she was a little girl. Music has always come so natural to her. It was like she was meant to be a musician. She has a lot of talent and I don't' want to see her throw it all away because she falls in love with some boy. I don't want her to get distracted from what she has wanted since she was a little girl."

"I would never let her throw away her dreams," says Roman. "I would never let her sacrifice her music for me. I know how much it means to her and I will never come between her or her music. I want to see her succeed just as much as you do." Roman knows what to say and how to say it. I hope this is making my dad ease up a little.

"So you care about Jennifer?"

"Yes I do," he says, "I care for her a lot. She's a wonderful person and she's special to me."

"I see," he says, "so you're a football player?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir," says Roman. "I've been playing since I was a little boy. I love football as much as Jennifer loves music. I am here on a football scholarship. I was one of the best in high school."

"Interesting," he says, "so is that your life goal to become a football star?" he asks.

"I would love to play football. I would love to go to the NFL. I would like it a lot and I hope that's where my college football career takes me but I am okay if it doesn't."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of my daughter being involved with an athlete. I know how you athletes think and how you feel that a woman is just an object. My daughter is more than an object she is a human and she has a heart and feelings."

"I would never do anything to hurt your daughter," he says, "I'm not like those athletes. I like your daughter a lot and I'm not going to do anything to hurt her."

"I would hope not," he says, "so if football doesn't work out what do you have planned for your life?"

"Well, I am here for Management so I would like to manage a business and become a CEO something powerful like that. I wouldn't mind that either. I would also consider a career in wrestling."

"Wrestling?" asks my dad.

"Yes," he says, "my dad is a wrestler. He was part of the Wild Samoans tag team. I wouldn't mind taking the wrestling route if my football career doesn't work out."

"Interesting," he says, "why wouldn't you go to management first?"

"I don't know if I wouldn't. I'm just saying both are on the table if I don't make it playing football."

"So would you consider yourself a good student or a bad student?"

"I would consider myself a good student," he says.

"And what is your GPA so far this semester?" asks my dad.

"The same as Jennifer's," he says, "I'm carrying a 4.0. I'm not a stupid guy," he says. "I may be a football player but I have a lot going on upstairs. I'm not dumb. I'm actually really smart."

"I'm sure," says my dad. "And you think if you and my daughter do get married you would be able to support both of you?"

"Of course," he says. "And I would follow her wherever she has to go. If she takes us to New York then I will go with her."

"So you're willing to just up and give up everything so that you can follow my daughter to New York?"

"Yes, Sir," he says. "After I am done with school of course, finishing college is important to me."

"Hm," says my dad. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I think you're okay but I don't think you're the best choice for my daughter. I don't like the fact that you're a football player and want to be a football player. I just don't like the idea."

"Dad," I say, "he's not a bad guy. He's really sweet and he cares about me a lot. He's not a bad choice. He's the best choice," I say. "Please just give him a chance."

"I don't know Jennifer," says my mom, "I don't like the idea that he's a football player either."

"So what?" I ask. "He plays football that doesn't make him the devil. If you two would just look beneath the helmet and the uniform you would see what I see," I say with a smile. "A sweet, intelligent guy that I like very much and a guy that would do anything for me, please, give him a chance," I say.

"I don't know," says my dad. "I don't really like this whole idea of you two dating but I will support it but do not hurt my daughter, Roman."

"I wouldn't even think of it," he says with a smile. "She means too much to me."

"You do seem to care about our daughter a lot," says my dad, "so I guess I'm going to give you the okay to date her but if you hurt her," he says, "you're going to deal with me got it?"

"I got it," he says with a smile. "Thank-you, Sir."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile.

Introducing my first boyfriend to my parents didn't go as bad as I thought it would. They actually seemed to like him just a little bit. After breaking the ice and my parents approving of our relationship they seemed to be a bit more comfortable with each other. They spent most of Parents Day talking about math of all things. Roman is a mathematician and I never even knew it. I am pretty impressed by his knowledge. I know my dad secretly loves it.

"Well," I say as we walk into Roman's dorm room after we are done with Parents Day. "That wasn't too bad."

"I told you I got this," he says with a smile as he shuts the door. "I didn't say anything that I didn't mean today, Jennifer. Do you mind if I call you Jennifer or would you rather I just call you, Jenn?"

"I prefer people to call me Jenn but since I like hearing you say my full name you can call me Jennifer."

"Jennifer," he says with a smile before he wraps his arms around my waist as my arms find their way around his neck. "I think your dad likes me."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "When do I get to meet your parents? How come they didn't come today?"

"They couldn't make it they had a prior commitment," he says, "but you can meet them whenever you want."

"How about over Thanksgiving break when we go back to Pensacola?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait to take you home so my parents can meet my best choice," he says with a smile.

"Don't make fun of me, Roman," I say with a smile as we make our way over to his bed. We sit down on his bed and cuddle up next to each other. He takes my hand into his as we lean up against the wall and intertwines our fingers. "You are my best choice," I say with a smile.

"And you're my best choice," he says with a smile before he softly kisses my forehead. "Jennifer," he says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I love you," he says softly making me weak and puts a smile on my face.

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Did you mean what you said about getting married someday?"

"Hopefully," he says with a smile. "You're different from any girl I've known before. I never had these feelings before and I like them. I like you; I love you."

"Well, I'm glad you have these feelings," I say with a smile, "and I love you."

***A/n: Are you surprised that Parents Day went the way it did? What did you think of Jennifer's parents? Do you think they like Roman or is it going to take more effort to make them like him? What did you think of all the things Roman said about him and Jennifer? Is Jennifer changing him? What did you think about them telling each other they love one another? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
